


[podfic] Five things Lan Fan thinks are like breathing

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Duty, Gen, Introspection, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not even a muscle memory at this point; it's an instinct. It just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five things Lan Fan thinks are like breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five things Lan Fan thinks are like breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235465) by [kittu9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittu9/pseuds/kittu9). 



> Kittu9, thanks for recording permission.

Title: [Five things Lan Fan thinks are like breathing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235465)  
Length: 2:55  
File Size/Type: 1.34 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kd9df5150dlz1os/Five_things_Lan_Fan_thinks_are_like_breathing.mp3).

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/hpna).


End file.
